User talk:Dekboi/Archive1
Messages } has smiled at you! Smiles promote WikiLove and hopefully this one has made your day better. Spread the WikiLove by smiling at someone else, whether it be someone you have had disagreements with in the past or a good friend. Happy editing! } Smile at others by adding to their talk page with a friendly message. Hey Dek! Yeah, been pottering around for a while now. Your talk page virginity is mine =). --BlueNovember 18:33, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Woo go me i now have a talk page :PDekboi. 18:51, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :Hi, and welcome to the 'wiki? or are you an oldie without any pages? -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 18:55, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :Awesome! What about a userpage! 88.111.56.231 18:55, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::And then my browser logs me out, that last comment was by me! RT | Talk 18:59, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::Gotta wonder, why'd you just remove my comment? -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 19:00, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::What me?! RT | Talk 19:04, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah, your IP just removed the comment i made = -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 19:05, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Lol lads, ye im an oldie without a page. Been here ages just never bothered to make one. Blue has taken my userpage virginity away!Dekboi. 19:50, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :Oh Noes! Evil November! if you want it to remain blank, you can, since its yours. you can delete all comments, but ONLY on your own talk page. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 19:54, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Nah I'm good, Seeing as i started off a lovely convo i might as well continue it :PDekboi. 19:56, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :Ehh, a little late to the party, but HEY! What's up?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:07, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::If your gonna spam somwhere spam Here or Here or here, kay? -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:09, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::I can spame where I want! I am teh adminz, you hav noo control ova mee!!!! (blatant violation of GW:YAV)-- (Talk) ( ) 20:10, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Well.. I say you no admin, so you no admiN! HAHAHAHA -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:13, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::You voted for me Warwick, lol-- (Talk) ( ) 20:13, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Touché.. But i can take that vote back! -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:15, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::: *stab* no you can't! --- -- (s)talkpage 20:16, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Not really, the vote's already over and I'm already an administrator.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:17, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::*Stab back* ill just buy the wiki! =P -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:18, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::What he said *sheepish following* Baaah! --- -- (s)talkpage 20:18, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::: *dodge stab* You have no monies-- (Talk) ( ) 20:18, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::I was stabbing Warwick. And somehow I removed his comment... --- -- (s)talkpage 20:20, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Spamfest? -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:23, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::It is teh spam FEAST!!-- (Talk) ( ) 20:24, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::nah --- -- (s)talkpage 20:24, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Lol. Hows about spamming my talk then? -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:25, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::nah --- -- (s)talkpage 20:26, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::OMG, warwick, are you ever not asking someone to spam your page?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:26, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I dont think so.. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:27, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Cut him some cake, he just wants archives ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 20:27, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::YOU MUST EARN YOUR ARCHIVES!! Nobody talked to me for the first month of joining.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:29, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::thats cause people like me ^_^ -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:29, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Back then the spamcrew wasn't fully assembled --- -- (s)talkpage 20:30, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::no one talked to me for month's'... --Shadowcrest 20:31, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::So true to both of them.. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:31, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::wow, i'm so unincluded. and who gets yelled at for spamming? me. =P --Shadowcrest 20:32, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::I remember when I was just a little noobsicle... seems like yesterday I didn't even know what spam meant...-- (Talk) ( ) 20:32, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::No one DIDN'T talk to me for DAYS! *shivers* --- -- (s)talkpage 20:33, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Omg.. LOL -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:34, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I outta get Grammarnazi over here... --Shadowcrest 20:34, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I'm really popular! Especially at the official wiki...-- (Talk) ( ) 20:35, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::sure. Cress Arvein 20:35, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::yeh, "popular"... --Shadowcrest 20:36, 26 November 2007 (UTC) subheador That's because you have a bad habit of... well, hating the official wiki, Marco :P --- -- (s)talkpage 20:36, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :I know. It's a gift.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:36, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Guys, i got an idea.. SPAMCREW! We all meet up somwhere ingame and take a screenie of us all going /goteam =P -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:37, 26 November 2007 (UTC)